Breaking The Spell
by DivineDepravity
Summary: Stork is disabled by a mysterious crystal with very unusual effects. While the other Storm Hawks are busy debating what should be done about him, Stork is kidnapped. Stork x Master Cyclonis
1. Chapter 1

Stork restlessly tossed and turned in his bed. He knew that he was no good to the squadron in his condition. He had tried to ignore the effects the Aphrosia Crystal had on him and pilot the Condor anyway. After he almost flew them into a mountain, Aerrow declared him relieved of duty until further notice and ordered him to his quarters.

He knew it was for the best, for himself as well as everybody else. He just hated feeling... useless. He also hated knowing that he was the subject of debate among the other Storm Hawks. The few times he wandered out of his quarters and into the group everybody would hush. Then they would try so hard to act cheerful, as if nothing was wrong. They didn't have him fooled. He could sense their concern. Especially Piper's. She'd check on him every couple of hours or so. Her words so soothing and encouraging. Smiling so sweetly. Yet above her smile, eyes that betrayed profound worry.

Doomed. How many times had he said that word? To himself as well as in earshot of the others? This was not the kind of doom he had ever anticipated though. When he agreed to join the Storm Hawks he knew that it could mean a shortened life. An icy but swift death by one of Atmos's violent storms, or down in a blaze of glory in battle with the Talons.

But this? It never occurred to him that the doom he would inevitably suffer would be to feel as if he were slowly dying, little by little, day by day, for years. For the rest of his life. Which could be agonizingly long, given the obvious knowledge that if a cure isn't found and soon, he would have to be discharged and replaced.

"But she's _my_ ship." Stork moaned. "I found her, I fixed her. I spent years living alone in her, in the Wastelands devoting my life to nothing but the restoration of her."

As soon as he'd muttered those words, guilt set in. How could he be so selfish? The Condor was too important to the free people of Atmos. The needs of the many outweighed the needs of one merb. If a cure couldn't be found soon, and if Aerrow asked him to step down as pilot of the Condor, he would have to comply. He didn't really have a choice.

The depression brought on by his train of thought made the fatigue even worse. Along with the aching muscles and dizziness he'd been suffering, he found himself succumbing to drowsiness again. At least when he was asleep, he didn't suffer as much.

Stork was deep in slumber when Radarr crept into his room. He carefully climbed onto Stork's bed and walked on all fours up to peak at him. The little blue creature let out a pitiful whine. Stork's color seemed to be fading. His muzzle had turned a grayish white, and the darker green around his forehead and shoulders had turned a paler, dull greenish gray.

"Is he asleep?" Aerrow asked his copilot when he returned to the bridge. Radarr nodded.

"Any change?" The Sky Night inquired. Radarr shook his head. Aerrow looked downcast for a moment then turned to Piper. "Please tell me that you have some good news?"

"Sorry, Aerrow. The crystal we found here on Terra Amazonia turned out to be a fake."

Aerrow slammed a fist onto the round table. The others watched in silence as he composed himself, then asked, "Piper, what are our other options? Is there any other kind of cure, or maybe a treatment that could relieve his symptoms?"

"None that I know of." Piper soberly answered.

"But there has to be!" The young Sky Night protested. "Our spies in Cyclonia have reported that Master Cyclonis is carrying on business as usual. Why isn't she suffering from the effects of the Aphrosia Crystal?"

"I really don't know." Piper replied. "From what the spies have told us, Cyclonis does not have a Tranquility Crystal. That's the only known remedy other than..." Her voice trailed off. She didn't wish to say it out loud.

"Would someone explain this to me again?" Finn asked, his voice tinged with agitation. "Cuz I really don't get it."

Piper sighed and wondered if the wiry blond boy really didn't understand or was just refusing to accept the facts.

Weeks ago they had been on a mission to retrieve an Infinity Stone from an uncharted and unnamed terra. There were ruins of an ancient civilization similar to the one in the Forbidden City where they had found the Oracle Stone. Stork was the first to find the crystal. He was about to bring it to the rest of the Storm Hawks when Master Cyclonis herself attacked him. They had no idea that she and the Talons had been following them in hopes of stealing the Infinity Stone once the Storm Hawks located it.

Each of them had their hands full fighting off Talons. Stork did the best he could to dodge the blasts from Cyclonis's staff. One of them landed close enough to knock him off of his feet. Before he could recover, Cyclonis was on him. She tried to snatch the stone from his hand. As soon as her fingers made contact with the stone, there was a bright flash of golden light. Stork and Master Cyclonis were hurled several feet and rendered unconscious. The Talons panicked at seeing their ruler felled. They rescued her and fled, forgetting about the stone.

Piper had carefully retrieved the stone with the tongs she used whenever handling unstable or unidentified crystals. Stork was brought back still unconscious to the Condor but appeared to be uninjured.

Piper's examination of the stone revealed that what they thought was an Infinity Stone was actually an Aphrosia Crystal. At first glance they look identical, but are very different once examined closely, with very different effects as well.

An Infinity Stone would keep other crystals charged to full power indefinitely. An Aphrosia Crystal would incapacitate it's victims until they accepted and accomplished the inevitable, which was...

"Copulation." Piper explained to Finn for the umpteenth time.

"You mean sex?" Finn frowned.

Duh. "Yes, I mean sex." Piper was becoming frustrated with the sharpshooter.

"So, we're moored here on Terra Amazonia." Finn brightened. "This place is crawling with babes. I'm sure we can find at least one that's a little curious about what it would be like with a merb."

"Finn..." Piper began, but was cut off by the blond's enthusiasm.

"And if that doesn't work, we find him a nice merb chick." He continued his rant. "I've heard that he's very popular with the ladies of his species. Being the only merb member of the Storm Hawks has given Stork hero status back home."

"I don't know, Finn." Junko said. "What are we going to do? Just walk up to some strange girl and say, 'excuse me miss, but would you do us a favor and boink our friend?' That's really tacky."

"It wouldn't do any good anyway." Piper's fingertips rubbed her temples, trying to massage away the headache she was getting. "It has to be the other person affected by the Aphrosia Crystal. That would be Master Cyclonis. Since that is out of the question, we're just going to have to keep looking for a Tranquility Crystal or something else that will counteract the symptoms."

"That's what we've been doing all this time." Finn protested. "And it's getting us nowhere! I've had it! I'm going to go get that bitch and bring her to Stork!"

"Finn!" Junko was shocked at his best friend's uncharacteristic harshness.

"There are two problems with that plan, Finn." Aerrow stated calmly. "Number one, it's suicide. Number two, it's just wrong."

Finn hung his head for a moment, then said. "I am so sick of hanging around here, sitting on my thumbs while Stork gets worse and worse. This is all my fault anyway. I kept bugging him to get out of the Condor more often. I thought he was letting himself get too cooped up."

Aerrow placed a consoling hand on Finn's shoulder. "If anyone's to blame, it's me. I insisted that Stork come along on that mission. I figured those ruins might be booby-trapped like the Forbidden City. Nobody knows traps like Stork. How could we have known that the crystal itself was the trap?"

"Forget about blame." Piper stated firmly. "All of us knew there would be danger when we chose to be Storm Hawks. Stork accepted that just as much as the rest of us. Deciding who is to blame is a waste of time. We have to decide what to do next."

"And what should be done in the mean time." Aerrow added. "For now, the Condor is without a pilot."

"I don't mind taking turns at the helm." Junko remarked.

"Me neither." Chimed Finn.

"So far that's been working out okay, but what happens when we're under attack?" Aerrow asked. "We're really going to feel that gap when the Cyclonians turn up the heat. Which will be soon when they realize that we're short one pilot. We also have to figure out what's to be done about Stork." He noticed the sharp glances of his squadron. "Until a cure is found that is."

"Well..." Piper began uneasily. "There is a facility on Terra Atmosia for those who have been wounded in battle defending Atmos. Technically Stork qualifies for that. They'd take good care of him."

"No way!" This time it was Junko that pounded his fist on the table. Any harder and he would have knocked a hole in it. "You can't make Stork leave the Condor! It's the only home he's known for what... about a decade?"

"Junko's right." Finn agreed. "Stork loves this ship. If we kick him out it'll break his heart."

"The longer it takes to find a cure, the weaker and more dependent on others he will become." Piper informed them.

"Then I'll take care of him." Finn volunteered. "Here, on the Condor."

"We both will, Finn." Junko said.

"How do you feel about it?" Aerrow asked Piper.

"I'm with them," Piper responded. "Stork belongs on the Condor, even if he can't pilot it."

"Radarr?" The Sky Night glanced at the smallest of the Storm Hawks. Radarr scurried over to stand between Junko and Finn, arms folded. His meaning was clear to Aerrow. "Then it's settled. Stork stays. We'll find a temporary replacement to pilot the Condor until his condition improves." A collective murmur of approval ran through the group. "And we will _all _do our part in taking care of Stork until then."

A quick glance around the room told Aerrow that his squadron was in agreement on that point as well.

While his comrades were still on the bridge deciding his fate, Stork slept deeply yet uneasily in his quarters. He'd toss, turn, kick and moan. Occasionally waking up to a draft whenever his thrashing managed to slide the covers off of him. Then he'd pull the blankets back up to his shoulders and drift off again.

He kept having the same nightmare. Cyclonis. Sometimes she would appear in his quarters, sometimes on the bridge, or in the meadow where he used to play as a child on Terra Merb. Always wearing the sheer black robes. Dark enough to obscure the details of her body, but not the shape of her legs, the curve of her breasts, or the angle of her torso as it plunged towards her tiny waist.

Wordlessly she would reach out to him, beckoning with her violet colored eyes. Just as wordlessly he would follow. Even though every fiber of his being felt like it was screaming at him to stop, he blithely joined her. Together they would walk into the storm, into darkness. Then he would awaken, heart pounding and gasping for breath.

Then one dream was different. He was back on Terra Merb, in the meadow. In the distance he could see the village where he spent his childhood. The one that had burnt to the ground while he ran for his life, narrowly escaping explosions from Cyclonian weapons. Not now. All was peaceful. The sun was shining, the breeze was gentle and warm and birds were singing. Then there was another sound, soft and mournful.

He glanced back into the meadow. There was a mound where bright purple flowers bloomed. At the center of that was a small form. As Stork moved closer he could see that it was a child. A human girl of about four or five years of age wearing a lavender dress.

She was crouched among the flowers. Her arms wrapped around her calves, her head buried into her knees. Her shoulders were heaving as if she were sobbing heavily, yet the sound her cries made were a quiet kind of sorrow.

Stork placed a green, four digit hand on her head and said, "What's the matter little one? Are you lost?"

The child slowly raised her head. Tears streaming down her checks. Jet black hair framed her pale little face. Her violet eyes pierced his own as she whispered, "I am so afraid."

Then there was another sound that didn't match the dream. It was the sound of someone shuffling around in his room. It pulled Stork away from his dream, into a semi-wakefulness. He figured it was Piper checking on him again. Really, does she have to do it every hour or two? It's not like he was going anywhere.

Stork opened his eyes and turned his head toward the door. Instead of Piper, Cyclonis stood before him. He took in a sharp, deep gasp of air in preparation for a scream. Before he could, Cyclonis thrust something at him, inches from his face. It was a small green crystal. Instead of screaming he let the air that filled his lungs out in a long, slow sigh. The room became darker and faded into nothingness.

When his awareness returned to him, he was in a strange room, in a strange bed. He started to get up but was unable to. His ankles and wrists were shackled. Tugging at his bonds revealed that they were either attached to the legs of the bed or bolted to the floor. He was also without a stitch of clothing.

Cyclonis had been standing behind the headboard. She came into his view as she strolled slowly around his right hand side to sit at the foot of the bed gazing not at him, but at the floor.

Finally she turned her head, her eyes meeting his and said, "Let's get this over with, shall we."


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's get this over with, shall we?"

For a moment Stork thought that he was having another nightmare. He tried to sit up. The metal cuffs around his wrists painfully dug into his flesh, making it absolutely clear that he was not dreaming.

"Ggtt... geh... gitt... guhh..." was the typical stutter he suffered from when scared out of his mind. His uncontrollable trembling made the chains rattle and clink.

Master Cyclonis observed his terror dispassionately. "It won't do you any good to... " was all she managed to get out.

"Giiyaaaaahh!" Stork let out a long, ringing scream.

Cyclonis's hands flew to cover her ears. Merbs had excellent lung capacity, and this one was especially loud when he wanted to be. "Stop that!" She hissed. "There's no one here who can save you. You'll just scream yourself hoarse."

"Huh... h-how... duh... d-did... you...?" Stork's eyes darted around the room.

"I used a shielding crystal to sneak on board your ship. It was easier than I thought it would be." Cyclonis smiled. "Even though I was invisible, that little blue mongrel you keep on board could have caught my scent. He and the others were so absorbed in trying to figure out what to do with you, they never knew I was there. The hypnosis crystal made sure that you wouldn't give me any trouble."

"They know I'm missing by now." Stork managed to control his stuttering, but not his trembling. "Piper checks on me constantly. They're looking for us as we speak."

"And they're looking in the wrong place. They are headed for Cyclonian territory. We're still on Terra Amazonia."

That would explain the rustic surroundings. The room didn't look very Cyclonian to Stork.

"We're in an abandoned tree house. I couldn't risk taking you all the way to Terra Cyclonia just yet." She stood up from the bed, crossed to a table with two splintery looking chairs and draped her cape over one of them.

"But... why?" Stork's eyebrows drew up toward the center, the outer corners pulling down in confusion. "They told me that you were fine. I even thought that you might be immune."

"Hardly!" She sniffed as she continued to disrobe. "As soon as I was afflicted I sent agents all across Atmos in search of a Tranquility Crystal. In the mean time I used a combination of energy and healing crystals to keep the ill-effects of the Aphrosia Crystal at bay. It worked, for about a week or so, then it started to wear off. Even so, those crystals temporarily held off the sickness but not the.... other symptoms."

Stork knew what she meant. Even through his intense fear he could feel an irresistible pull towards her. An urge that defied his will.

"I chose a servant to pose as me until a Tranquility Crystal could be located. A shielding crystal made that easy enough." Cyclonis had kicked off her boots and began to pull her skin tight garment over her shoulders. "She wouldn't be able to fool your spies forever though. Her lack of ability with crystals would give her away sooner or later. Since it could take months or years to find a Tranquility Crystal, it became obvious that this was the only answer."

The last piece of clothing on her were her panties. She slid them down her thighs then stepped out of them once they dropped to the floor. She placed them with her other garments and started back toward the bed.

As she approached him, Stork's trembling and stuttering worsened. "If you don't stop that, I'll to have to use the hypnosis crystal on you again." She said.

"No!" He squeaked. "I hate those things." He had acquired an aversion to them after seeing them in action. The other Storm Hawks couldn't understand how he could fear hypnosis crystals yet still use his trance helmet. To Stork there was a big difference. The trance helmet helps him deal with stress and anxiety attacks. The trance itself lasts for twenty to forty-five minutes. Once the cycle is over he always feels better. Most of all, it's something he does by choice. Hypnosis crystals are used to render people senseless, mindlessly compliant, or make them do things that they otherwise would never do.

"Then I suggest you calm down." Cyclonis stated flatly as she stood next to him.

"How c-c-can I?" Stork whined. "After you're done with me, you're gonna k-kill me, I know it." He thought of the merb mantis insect from his home terra. After mating, the female would kill and devour the male. His imagination ran wild. In his mind he saw her as a half-human, half mantis tearing into his flesh.

"I won't kill you."

"I d-don't believe you."

Cyclonis sat on the bed next to him. She looked him in the eyes, placed her hand above her pale breasts and said. "I swear on the soul of my grandmother, once we have done what must be done I will not kill you."

Stork's eyes studied her face. She really meant it! "You'll let me go?" He asked hopefully. His trembling subsided.

"Of course not." She sneered. "When I have recovered my strength, I will return to Terra Cyclonia bringing you as my prisoner. Whether you'll be forced to work in the crystal mines of a labor camp, rotting in the dungeons, or confined to a cell in the tower depends on how well you cooperate."

"That's not very encouraging." He complained, his left eye twitching slightly.

"The tower cells aren't so bad." She adopted her most soothing tone but her voice still carried a sinister edge. "They are for the more important prisoners who deserve better care. Now if you behave and don't give me any trouble, when this is all over I'll see to it that you are well treated." She lightly placed a hand on his thigh, just above his knee.

The influence the Aphrosia Crystal had on him made him excruciatingly aroused by her. Even the slightest touch from her sent tingles through his skin. Cyclonis caught the change in his expression and glanced down. She watched with mesmerized intent as that which was once flaccid began to rise to erect anticipation.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" She asked, still staring.

Annoyance caused Stork to forget his fear. "Yes, it's green. It's always been green, it's supposed to be green. I have to put up with the rest of the guys on the squadron ribbing me about it, now you too?" Their teasing him about his green weenie was getting old. Finn would refer to it as "the pickle".

"Of course it is," she frowned. "The rest of you is green, what other color would it be?" She blinked as she realized what he just said. "Wait a minute, they've seen it?" She wondered what the Storm Hawks were up to when they weren't making trouble for Cyclonia.

"We've all seen each other in various stages of undress. Talons aren't in the habit of calling ahead for reservations when they plan to attack. Which is often right when I'm about to get into the bathtub."

"You still haven't answered my question." Cyclonis glanced back at his now full erection. Instead of pointing straight out from him, as human cocks do, it slightly arched and lay against his abdomen. She reached for it then paused. Lightly and tentatively her fingertips lifted it from his belly. The soothing warmth of her fingers radiated into him. "Is it supposed to curve like this, or did you have some kind of injury?"

"No, that's what a merb penis is supposed to look like." Then it dawned on him. "You've never seen an erect penis before, merb or otherwise. You're a virgin, aren't you?"

She turned her head away from him and stared at the wall. Her silence was all the answer he needed. "There's nothing wrong with that, but you'd better undo these." He shook his wrists, the chains attached to his cuffs rattling. "Given that you're new to this you really shouldn't be taking the, uh... dominant position." Not exactly true, but Stork was hoping she wouldn't know that.

"Oh, is that so?" Cyclonis eyed him with suspicion. "And why is that?"

"Since this is your first time, it's going to hurt." Her expression changed from skepticism to concern. "Only a little, then it goes away and starts to feel good. But because you've never done this before, you might make it worse."

"No." She said firmly. "I have to stay in control."

Stork chuckled at that then bit his lip when Cylconis narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you find so amusing, merb?" Her calm tone did not hide her displeasure.

"Sorry," Stork's voice raised in pitch. Naked and bound, he felt vulnerable enough without getting her angry with him. "Sorry. It's just that if we take this to it's logical conclusion, loss of control is inevitable. That's the nature of the orgasm."

"No matter, I'm not letting you loose."

"What about foreplay?"

"Foreplay?"

"Usually a woman can't enjoy sex without foreplay, especially if she's a virgin." Cyclonis returned his statement with a blank expression. "Don't you know anything about sex?" Stork asked.

"Of course I do." She answered defensively, then began to recite. "The male reproductive organ enters the female reproductive tract. During ejaculation, which accompanies male orgasm, a series of muscular contractions delivers semen containing sperm cells from the penis into the vagina. The route of the sperm from the vagina is through the cervix and into the uterus, and then into the fallopian tubes. Millions of sperm are present in each ejaculation, to increase the chances of one fertilizing an egg or ovum. Fertilization is achieved when the..."

"I'm not talking about text book biology," Stork interrupted. "I mean sexuality. The act of... no, the art of making love. Didn't they teach you anything in Cyclonia?"

"Until I am appointed a consort, that kind of education is deemed inappropriate." She answered uneasily.

Appointed a consort? Creepy. "In order for you to be ready for sex, you need to be aroused. For that, you need foreplay. I can't do that like this." He wiggled his fingers. "Besides that, I'm starting to develop an itch."

She shook her head. "Absolutely not. I don't think I need this 'foreplay' anyway. The influence of the Aphrosia Crystal makes me feel very... strange when I'm this close to you."

Stork considered that might be the truth. He began to feel aroused long before she ever even touched him.

Cyclonis shifted her weight and crawled onto the bed. She moved from one side of him, to the other, then kneeled in the space between his spread legs. She brought a fist up to rest under her chin and hesitated. After thinking about it for a few moments, she placed her hands on his chest and straddled him.

Stork sighed as the warmth of her body spread into his chest and thighs. The sensation was as soothing as it was exciting. She reached beneath her, lifted his erection from his belly and lowered her pelvis. She missed. His cock slid along her vulva and landed back onto his abdomen. She tried again lifting herself up higher. She let out a frustrated gasp as she failed a second time.

It occurred to Stork that under different circumstances, this might actually be funny. She leaned to one side and tried approaching it at an angle. This time it missed her pussy entirely. The head of his penis was caught in the space between her vulva and the inner base of her thigh.

She brought her weight down. "Gahh!" Stork grunted in discomfort. "It's not supposed to bend like that." He said between clenched teeth. It wasn't funny anymore. Stork wondered how long this travesty could go on. Then he caught an unexpected expression on Cyclonis's face. Was she actually embarrassed?

She tried once more. This time holding onto his cock and carefully guiding it into her pussy. "Ohhhh...." Stork moaned. Her warm-blooded heat felt incredibly good to him. She had told him the truth. The moistness of her proved that she was very aroused and ready for him.

She lowered herself further, his cock sliding deeper into her warmth. She stiffened and winced. Shifting her weight, she tried to find a more comfortable position. Pain shot across her face once more. She hesitated for a moment then with an expression of determination she lifted herself up with her thighs and brought herself back down again. "Ngaaahhh..." she cried. She fell forward onto his chest, breathing in short sharp gasps. Stork could feel the muscles of her body tensing in discomfort. Her head was buried into the curve where his neck met his shoulder. He could hear soft muffled whimpering.

Stork turned his head and rested his cheek onto her hair. "Release me. Let me help you."

"No." She refused. She turned her face toward his neck. "I can't," her lips brushed against his skin. He felt the warm air from her words. "You're too clever."

"What do you think I'm going to do, run away? I need this just as badly as you do."

Determined to do things her way, Cyclonis made another attempt. Instead of lifting off of him using the muscles of her thighs, she kept herself low, her torso against his. She placed her hands on either side of his chest, pulled herself up toward his head, then pushed back down towards his toes. Another burning jolt of pain shot from inside of her. This one was bad. All of the muscles of her body tightened and her stomach ached as if she'd been punched.

Stork felt the muscles of her vagina tighten around him like a fist. Too tight. It wouldn't be painful for him as it was for her, but it was impossible for her to go on this way as tense as she was.

"You're just hurting yourself," he gently said. "Let me do the work." She didn't answer. Her eyes were tightly shut, her hands clenched.

"Master Cyclonis," Stork said. She lowered her head as her arms began to shake. "Cyclonis." Still no response. "Cy!" Her head snapped up. She stared back at him in surprise. No one had called her that since her grandmother passed away.

"I've done this before," he nearly whispered. "I know what to do. I can make it stop hurting. I promise."

She studied his face for a moment, then with a wave of her hand the shackles came loose and fell away from his wrists and ankles.

"Ahh," Stork vigorously scratched his nose. "That itch was getting bad." He then massaged his wrists. "Much better. My hands were beginning to go numb too." Slowly, carefully he pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Put your knees on either side of my hips, and just rest your feet behind me, that's right." He curled his legs into an almost cross-legged sitting position with her in his lap. She put her arms around him and lowered her forehead to his shoulder. Her breath coming in uneven gasps.

Stork gently ran his fingers up and down along her spine, "Take a deep breath, hold it, now let it out slowly. That's good, just relax." He was trying to calm himself as much as Cyclonis. He fought an urge to throw her onto the bed and rip into her. Another effect of the Aphrosia Crystal, do doubt.

He resisted the compulsion to thrust as he massaged her back. He could feel her muscles begin to loosen as her breathing came more easily and evenly.

"You're trembling again." She whispered.

"This time, not from fear." He returned. The clenching around his erection subsided. "Try to stay as relaxed as possible." He chose the position they were in because it prevented him from vigorous thrusting. "Now it's still going to hurt, but it won't be as bad. After a while the pain will subside." He brought his hands lower, to either side of her hips. Instead of using his legs to thrust, he slowly tipped his pelvis up sliding himself further into her.

"Hssssssssst." Cyclonis sharply drew in air between her teeth. Her shoulders tensed but not as severely as before. He rocked his pelvis down and back, then forward and up again. Still gently and at a slow pace. Cyclonis's shoulders loosened and lowered.

"That's right, take it easy." Stork continued this forward and up, down and back rocking motion while carefully observing her responses. "It's starting to feel better now, isn't it?"

"Yes." Cyclones murmured. Stork could tell from the deep and breathy sound of her voice that the pain was turning to pleasure. He took this as his cue to go deeper into her.

"Mmm... ahhh." She caressed her cheek along his neck.

He quickened his pace, and soon she was matching his motion and rhythm. She lifted her head from his shoulder, eyes half closed and mouth open ever so slightly. Stork nuzzled his lips to hers as one hand slid fingers up from her hip, along her side, then cupped her breast.

Cyclonis closed her eyes, blissfully humming into Stork's lips. He gave her soft, gentle kisses as he massaged her breast. Her eyes flew open in surprise and she let out a muffled cry as he slid his tongue into her mouth. He caressed her tongue with his then ran the tip of his tongue around the tiny ridges of the roof of her mouth. It sent delightful new sensations through her to accompany the ones coming from below.

They continued to kiss and caress each other. Stork could feel a wave of pleasure building inside him. Now it was his turn to rest his head on Cyclonis's shoulder. He paused holding onto her tightly.

"Why did you stop?" She breathed.

"Had to." He grunted. "Can't cum yet. You're not ready."

Cyclonis was about to question him once more but the words faded from her mind as Stork took himself deeply into her again. The delightful tingling rose even higher within her. They continued this way, rocking, thrusting, pausing. Each time the sensation would return to her with more intensity.

She felt as if she were ascending a ramp of pleasure, spiraling higher and higher until at last, "Stork...?" Her pupils dilated, her eyes rolled up toward the ceiling then closed. Waves of intense pleasure shot throughout every fiber of her being. "Haaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed, convulsing and shuddering in ecstasy.

The muscles inside her pulsated and rippled around Stork's cock triggering him to climax. He cried out and held her close as they both shook uncontrollably.

The tremors subsided as they held onto each other panting. Cyclonis lay her head on Stork's shoulder again as she caught her breath. She became aware of a low rumbling, rolling sort of sound. It was like a distant motor, only it seemed to be coming from inside the room and very near.

"What's that noise?" She asked.

"That would be me." Stork replied, the sound drumming through his voice.

Cyclonis placed a palm high on Stork's chest. She could feel him vibrating as he breathed. "I didn't know merbs purr."

"We do, sometimes." His voice still rumbling. "Especially on occasions like these."

"Big, green cat." Cyclonis muttered. She put her ear to his throat, listening to his purrs until they started to fade.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes, very much." She answered. "I'm feeling very lightheaded though."

"It's the endorphins," Stork said, a wickedly sly smile played across his face. "Enjoy." If Cyclonis could have seen his expression, it would have given her pause.

She raised her head from his neck, "I think I need to lie down."

"All right."

Cyclonis lifted herself off of his lap, glanced down and gasped. "I'm bleeding!"

"That's normal," Stork assured. "Your hymen broke, that's all. It's what happens when you lose your virginity."

"Grandmother would have been so disappointed in me." Cyclonis said sullenly.

"Is it because I'm a merb?" Stork asked, beginning to feel offended.

She shook her head. "As ruler of Cyclonia, I am to remain pure until a consort has been chosen for me."

"Your grandmother wouldn't want you to be sick, would she?"

"No."

"Then I'm sure she would have understood." Stork encouraged. "These are extraordinary circumstances after all." Then his curiosity got the best of him. "You mentioned the consort thing before. I don't get it."

"It was my grandmother's duty to choose an acceptable partner for me. She died before she could accomplish that. Since then a council has been formed for that purpose."

"That's horrible!" Stork exclaimed. "You don't get to decide who you're going to spend the rest of your life with?"

"It's tradition."

"But...." Stork still couldn't quite believe it. "You're an empress..."

Cyclonis interrupted him. "You're not Cyclonian. You wouldn't understand."

"I guess not." Stork wondered if it was just the royalty or if all Cyclonians were as sexually repressed. It would explain a lot. Best to change the subject.

"Do you realize," he said as he stretched out on the bed. "What we just did used to be illegal where I come from?"

"Sex was outlawed on Terra Merb?" She asked incredulously.

Stork burst out in gales of laughter. "Boy, they would have had a hard time enforcing that one. Sexual intercourse outside of the species was illegal."

"Really? Why was that?" She reclined next to him.

"Well, you see, we merbs are cold-blooded and naturally attracted to heat. Sex with humans is especially good, because you are so deliciously warm. Human females tend to appreciate merbs as well due to our unique anatomy."

"I don't understand. You mean... your feet?"

"No, not our feet!" He rolled his eyes. "The human penis is straight when erect. As you've noticed, the merb penis is curved. Therefore it stimulates the g-spot more efficiently."

"G-spot?"

"It's one of the female erogenous zones." He explained. He caressed his fingertips up one side of her. "Some women are sensitive here, as you are." He lightly ran a finger over her lips. "And here." He lowered his hand to her breast. "As well as here." He said as he began to make tiny circles over the tip of her nipple. Cyclonis's response increased with each example.

"And the g-spot," Stork ran his hand from her nipple down her belly. "Is right about..." He slid a finger inside of her and felt around for that small, slightly ridged place located in the frontal area of her vagina. He found it and made little "come hither" motions with his finger. Cyclonis gasped and closed her eyes. "... Here." He finished.

She continued to moan and squirm as he went on almost absentmindedly. "As I'm sure you know, when merbs and humans get together, they don't produce offspring."

"Mmmm..." She tried to answer him, still in the throws of pleasure. "Uh-huh."

"Well, a long time ago, almost two centuries actually, there was a severe cold spell on Terra Merb. It forced the population into the caves for brumation, which is how cold-blooded creatures hibernate. The cold spell was followed by a drought, so when everyone came out of brumation, there wasn't much to eat."

"Merb females can't reproduce under these conditions. Because the food shortage lasted a long time, merb couples weren't having any babies. Of course this wasn't anybody's fault, but you know how people can be. They have to have someone to blame when bad things happen."

Cyclonis's moans grew louder. She'd be cumming again soon if he kept it up. "Not just yet." Stork thought. He slid his finger out of her warm wetness and rested his hand on her belly just below her navel.

"So a law was passed forbidding sex with anyone other than other merbs. The merb-human couples were faced with the choice of either splitting up or leaving Terra Merb. Even the married ones."

"How long did this go on?" She asked.

"A few years. After a while the food shortage was over. Merb couples were having children again and people realized that the law was unnecessary as well as cruel. There were merb-human married couples who did have children through adoption. The prohibition was lifted so that those families could come home."

"What about the other warm blooded people of Atmos?" Cyclonis asked. "Do merbs have an attraction to them as well?"

"Well," Stork began. "Blizzarians are warm and cute and fuzzy, but they love freezing temperatures. Merbs hate the cold. That's a conflict of interest difficult to overcome. And any merb that tries to have sex with a wallop is asking for a crushed pelvis."

"I can understand how sex between our kind could be outlawed." Cyclonis said. "Since it's so good, it's a wonder that we're not both on the endangered species list."

"Not many humans find merbs physically attractive."

"They don't know what they're missing."

Stork was stunned into silence for a few moments. Did he really just receive a compliment from Master Cyclonis? He rolled off of his back, placed his hands on either side of her and gave her a mischievous smirk.

"Are you ready for round two?"


End file.
